1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, a communications terminal, a communications system, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communications systems that implement telephone calling and conferencing, etc., through communication networks including the Internet, leased lines, etc., have been widely used along with demand for reduction in cost and time of people's business travels. Such communications systems may allow communications terminals to transmit or receive content data such as image data and sound data between the terminals to stare communications between the terminals, thereby implementing communications between locations.
When using the communications system at a call center, there is a known method in which a call center device selects an operator terminal that is presently available to accept incoming calls, in response to a coupling request from a television phone, and a communication channel for communicating videos and voice sound is established between the selected operator terminal and the television phone (see, for example, Patent document 1).
Accordingly, when the operator terminal ends communications with a certain television phone and becomes capable of accepting an incoming call, the operator terminal is switched to a new communication channel, such that communication with a new television phone can be started.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-064860